


Dare

by cts_tj



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cts_tj/pseuds/cts_tj
Summary: I did this based on a dare. You know who you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You (know who you are) owe me a high five the next time I see you smh.

GARGANTUAN BALLZ


	2. approach [one shot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy wonders whether his crush likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my best friend for being there for me. Even when I can't talk to her, or am not feeling right, she never fails to cheer me up or keep my mind off things. Her stories inspire me to write and be better everyday.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this lowercase disaster. It's very emotional

darkness.

there's nothing like it.

peace, tranquility, sleep. a time to reflect, a time to finish, and a time to relax.

who would've thought that parker walters would be spending it having a quarter life crisis?

"damn it..."

the seventeen year old punched his mattress, layered with pink sheets that absorbed the blow. he huffed as he put his pillow over his head, sandwiching himself between it and his bed before slamming the pillow around his ears.

_he's not gay._

_he doesn't love you._

_no one does._

he let out a muffled scream as his body sank further into his mattress, attempting to block out his thoughts. but they didn't leave. instead, they seemed to amplify, circling his mind and shutting out all positivity.

_you're not worth it_

_it won't turn out right_

_you'll ruin that friendship if you confess_

parker sighed. they were right. the voices were absolutely right. he was an openly gay man, but for him to confess to his best friend -

it could ruin him.

_you may never see his face again._

so who was it? who was this mysterious man that captivated him so?

 _was he popular?_ not really.  
_pompous?_ nah.  
_tall?_ far from it.  
_built?_ surprisingly,  
_funny?_ of course.  
_gay?_

parker groaned. that's what he didn't know, what he needed to know. his best friend, the one and only person who had stood by him for so long, he had fallen in love with -

and yet he didn't even know his sexuality.

parker exhaled, and threw the pillow to the nearest wall. the lanky six foot five teen hoisted himself up off the bed and slipped into his sandals as he quietly made his way down the stairs.

_kevin..._

the name had left his lips before he even thought to utter it. a chill ran down parker's spine as he tested the name out loud. he hated how just saying his name awoke hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. he hated how it made his face heat up, and his hands tremble as he found his knees go weak. he hated it...

but he couldn't deny he was in love.

the lanky teen ducked under the doorway to the kitchen and swung his fridge open. he browsed through the items and settled on toasting some bread and shoved it in his toaster oven. he turned the knob to his desired setting and looked at the clock on the nearby wall.

1:14 AM.

he sighed as he let his mind drift.

_kevin..._

why'd he have to fall in love with him?

parker facepalmed, letting his head sink into his hand before forcing himself to go to the bathroom. he let the faucet run hot water before turning it lukewarm with a flick of the cold water knob. as he dove under the stream, he managed to temporarily ignore the voices that nagged at him.

he stayed like that for a bit, his golden locks dampening before he angled himself so the water would hit his face. he turned off the faucet.

the voices came back.

but he paid them no mind. for a short amount of time, he let the voices nag as he dried his face with a towelette and replaced it with a towel for his hair. he massaged his hair, sweeping all over with the towel as the voices grew louder.

parker was losing patience with himself,

he threw the towel on the floor and slammed his hands on either side of the sink bowl.

_who am i?_

he looked into the mirror with weary eyes. his hair was a mess after he dried it, as parts of it flew in every direction. he noticed his pale face and haggard blue eyes as a tight frown formed on his face. ears that were way too long and eyebrows that resembled the rest of his body - long and skinny.

he looked like a ghost.

his button nose twiched at the realization. no one would ever like a ghost. a tall, disheveled, broken ghost with a crush on perfection.

_what did kevin see in him, anyways?_

ding!

the seventeen year old perked up as he heard the toaster oven go off. he picked up the towel and threw it in the closet before hunching under the doorway once again and retrieving a small plate from the upper cabinets. he placed the two pieces of toast on his plate and snagged the butter from the fridge.

as he washed a knife and spread the butter on the toast with it, his mind drifted back to kevin. when would he get to see him again?

a knock on the door came.

he groaned, and took another look at the time.

1:47 AM.

_who could that be?_


End file.
